powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Count Vlad III dracula/Character Sheet/Frost
Frost 52066f46d667c8286cd8b8b4df4b5ce4--lighter-hair-anime-boy-hair.jpg|Frost, with his eyes in a golden color 7341b892516b6222ac1f8f7093afbd7c.jpg|Frost, with his eyes blue. Name: Frost (no records from original name) Age: 759 years Species: Human (formerly) Gender: Male Status: Amortal Alightment: Neutral Hobbies: Non Hair Color: White Hair Style: Usually quite messy and long Eye Color: Sometimes golden, sometimes blue Height: 1.78 meters Abilities: See below History Frost (not a real name) lived in a village in the erea of scandinavia around 700+ years ago. his childhood was normal and fine, but everything's change when a village next to them vage war on them, with the help of frost giants. They slaughtered most of the villlage, and took all the childresn who were belopw the age of 20 to be sacrificed. The frost giants lead them to Niflheim, the world of frost and ice, world of oblivion and darkness, where no life exist. The Frost giants decided to secrifice them into the eternal mist and frost of Niflheim. It is unknown why they thoguht about this idea, and what lead them to decide doing so, but they reached to the conclusion they want to secrifice all the youngs of this village to this frost. Everyone screamed and cried. But not him. He was done for. He watched his house burned, and his family being eaten alive by Frost Giants. He was watching, doing nothing, as the world as he knows it was gone. He was empty and broken from the inside. He just walked there, to where the led him. He haven't seen where he is going. He couldn't taste a thing in his mouth, which already froze and barely function. He couldnt' smell a thing in this cold, dead air. He couldn't feel anything. Even thoguh his bare foots were buried in a snow, cooler then the absolute zero. He didn't noticed when his fingers, frostbitten, droped form his blackened hands and legs out of the coldness. He didn't heard the screams of all the other childrens. He was all alone, in the darkness and the frost. Until, eventually, he noticed that something was diferent. While he was disconnected to everything, in his agony and pain, he was still able to notice the voices around him. But then they stopped. And as he woke up, and lift his head, looking aorund, he noticed he was the last one. All the childrens of the village, all the young teens which he grow up with, the last thing remained form the village, was finnaly gone. At that moment, the first tears came out of his eyes, and he cried his soul out. only the silent frost giants remain around him. And then, there was no one. At first he didn't understanded what's happened, where they go, and where is he. It was cold. Even colder then Niflheim. He then understanded they already secrificed him into this "Frost". He was already gone. He was no longer in anywhere in the nine realms. He was no longer inside the cosmos. It was just... Cold. And that was everything there was. He felt it as his consciousness slowly faded away, leaving him in this eternal, never ending frost. He don't remember how he survived. If you can call it survive. All he knows is that suddenly, he opened his eyes and found himself in earth again. There was no one but a man in a long coat next to him. Apart form the two of them, there was nothing at all, miles away. Even the remainings of his village, which were close by, were no longer something you can even see at first glance. The snow of the harsh winters of scandinavia covered it all up, as if nothing happened. As if there was nothing to begin with. The man said nothing, as they simply sat there for hours. He didn't cried. He already cried everything. Eventually, after hours of sitting down in the snow, the man got up, and reached his hand to the teen, to grab it. But the teen refused. Without a word, he got up and left. He didn't knew where he is going to. He didn't had any clear direction. He just went to where his legs would bring him. The cold didn't mattered to him any more. He didn't cared to go bare footed in the snow of the winter of scandinavia. He knows what's REAL frost feels like. When he reached to a village, and the popele there asked him for his name, he was surprised to find out he actually cannot recall this name. So, as he thinks, he decided to give himself a new name: Frost. Years have passed. Frost went from world to world, to where his legs brought him. When ever he went, nothing could have stopped him. He was like a winter storm, a disaster that bring destruction to everywhere it goes to. Eventualy, Around 300 years later, he met the man again. This time He looked diferent, wore diferent clouth, and had a diferent manner of speaking. But the moment their eye's met, he KNEW it was that man who saved him. He learned that the name of this man is Ivan The Terrible, and that he is the first Tsar of the Russian Empire. After speaking with him a little bit, Frost learned he is also known in the supernatural world as "The Masked Count From The Phantom Kingdom", or shortly, The Count. The Count asked frost if he would like to join him. He would have gotten a Home, a place to stay in. He would get people to be with. He could recive a meaning for living. But frost decided to refuse. He didn't wanted a place to belong to he didnt' wanted people to be with. He didn't wanted a meaning. He didn't wanted a life. for him, he was fine with simply exist. He left, but remember the the count, and never forgot. Since then, they met several times, most of the times by coinsidence, but some were intentional. While he never took part in the Phantom Army, he sometimes help them with their buisness. Blue is the General in the phnatom army who took the most interest about him, and as he said "He is one of the coolest people I ever met in reality! He is almost like an anime character!". Powers: Primordial Frost Embodiment - After being sucrificed to the "Frost", a primordial void of pure coldness and nothingness, he became it's embodiment: *All Ice-Based Abilities *Cold Immunity *Cryokinetic Combat *Cryokinetic Constructs *Esoteric Ice Manipulation *Ice Manipulation/Snow Manipulation *Ice Mimicry/Snow Mimicry *Ice Negation *Primordial Ice Manipulation: **Arctic Lordship **Disaster Manipulation ***Blizzard Creation ***Ice Storm Creation **Eternal Winter Inducement **Ice Manipulation ***Conceptual Ice Manipulation ***Esoteric Ice Manipulation **Life Creation **Weather Manipulation ***Cold Air Manipulation ***Snow Manipulation ***Sub-Zero Rain **Ultimate Freeze ***Unmeltable Ice **Winter Embodiment *Cold Air Manipulation *Cold Empowerment *Cold Manipulation *Cold Immunity *Cryokinetic Combat *Ultimate Freeze *Absolute Destruction *Apocalypse Inducement *Civilization Erasure *Death Inducement *Decomposition Manipulation *Defeat Inducement *Destruction *Entropy Manipulation **Entropy Acceleration *Future Removal *Growth Negation *Phenomenon Elimination *Progression *Omega Reality: **Apocalypse Aspect Manifestation **Apocalypse Inducement **Big Rip Inducement **Certainty Inducement **Concept Manipulation ***Concept Destruction **Connection Removal **Entropy Manipulation ***Entropy Acceleration **Era Manipulation **Existence Declaration **Judgement Manipulation **Nonexistence **Obsolescence **Omni-Removal **Perspective Manipulation **Progression **Reality Selection **Total Conversion **Total Event Collapse **Variable Collapse *Space Depletion *Time Destruction *Time Frame Creation *Universal Irreversibility *Variable Collapse *Anti-Energy Manipulation *Destructive Energy Manipulation *Erasure Immunity *Isolation *Nonexistence *Nonexistent Physiology *Nonexistent Realm Creation *Nothingness Manipulation *Nothingness Physiology *Philosophy Materialization *Primordial Darkness Manipulation *Absolute Command Over other embodiments of cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Absolute Immortality *Omnificence Genesis. *Conceptual Lordship Over cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Embodiment Creation *Emotion Manipulation Limited to cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Emotional Energy Manipulation Limited to to cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Quintessence Force Limited to cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Higher Consciousness *Power Bestowal *Prime Source *Ultipotence Over cold, ice, conclusion and oblivion. *Reality Condition - Reality does not matter to him. he can change his condition by warping reality around him mostly because he does not care for logic and reaity: **Absolute Condition ***Absolute Speed ***Absolute Strength ***Absolute Stamina ***Absolute Immortality ***Infinite Supply ***Omni-Senses **Divine Combat or Meta Combat **Omnifarious **Personal Probability Manipulation **Physics Distortion **Power Immunity **Reality Perception Theme songs 【進撃vc-pf20130218巨人】進撃の巨人 Sunder Jane's Lament Category:Blog posts